Psychose
by Hanged Soul
Summary: Psychose : Troubles de l'esprit entrainant une perte de contact avec la réalité pouvant se traduire par des délires, des hallucinations et des excès de violence. Le psychotique n'est généralement pas conscient de son état. Law connaissait la définition par cœur, quant à l'expérimenter.


Hanged Soul: Bonjour, me revoilà avec une histoire plus sombre que les précédentes. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

( comme vous vous en doutez les personnages ne sont pas à moi.)

* * *

><p>Psychose : Troubles de l'esprit entrainant une perte de contact avec la réalité pouvant se traduire par des délires, des hallucinations et des excès de violence. Le psychotique n'est généralement pas conscient de son état.<p>

Law se pencha sur son patient, l'homme ne broncha pas quand il commença à lui ouvrir le torse. Le capitaine étonné, jetait un coup d'œil à son visage, il était pâle, comme la mort. Le jeune homme frissonna, il avait eût pendant quelques instants l'impression que le cadavre sur lequel il travaillait n'en était plus un. Le heart passa une main sur son visage, il manquait cruellement de sommeil. Le Shi no Gekai reprit son autopsie, plus que quelques centimètres et il pourrait accéder aux scalpel teinta sur le carrelage. Law prit de tremblement, fixait ses mains, essayant de reprendre le contrôle. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, il fallait qu'il sorte de cette salle qui empestait le formol et la mort. Le métis rangea rapidement ses ustensiles et remit le corps au frais avant de fuir la salle d'autopsie. La respiration saccadée, il traversa le sous-marin au pas de course. Il fallait qu'il prenne une douche, il devait prendre une douche, se débarrasser de cette sensation, de cette odeur malsaine qui lui collait à la peau.

Law lança ses habits dans un coin et se glissa sous l'eau. Il se savonna, se décrassa, se purifia au point que de petites gouttes de sang perlèrent sur son épiderme. Puis, comme cela ne suffisait pas, il augmenta la température déjà élevée de l'eau jusqu'à ce que la douleur devienne insupportable, alors seulement il sortit de la douche. La salle était remplie de buée, il essuya le miroir et se fixa longuement, plantant ses yeux gris dans ceux identiques de son reflet.

« Alors Law, pas trop dégouté ? »

Le médecin cligna des yeux, il rêvait ou son double venait de parler.

« T'es devenu un grand médecin… Enfin, plutôt un grand boucher. Ça fait quoi de charcuter des gamines ? »

« Je ne les charcute pas, je les autopsie, c'est différent. »

Il venait d'entamer la discussion, chose la plus logique à faire évidement.

« Si ça te donne bonne conscience de dire ça comme ça. »

Ils ne se trouvaient plus dans la salle de bain, Law était face à un mur de verre, et de l'autre côté se tenait un deuxième Trafalgar Law. Réplique exacte de l'original. Le médecin douta, et si c'était lui le reflet, si il n'existait pas. L'autre reprit balayant ses interrogations,

« Tu sais Law, t'es vraiment un enfoiré en fait. Tes hommes comptent sur toi, Cora-san comptait sur toi, elle comptait sur toi. »

Le métis tiqua, son double continuait,

« Et toi, tu les as tous laissé mourir. »

« Mes nakamas ne sont pas morts que je sache ! »

Le médecin s'énervait et le sourire du reflet grandissait.

« Avec toi, Law, ça devrait pas tarder. Comment rester en vie avec pour capitaine un dégénéré qui passe son temps avec des cadavres ? »

Law enrageait, il avait envie de le tuer, l'autre éclata de rire.

« Et elle, tu l'as laissé crever, étouffer petit à petit. C'est dégueulasse ça. Elle avait que quatre ans tu sais. »

Le jeune homme tremblait.

« Ce… Ce n'était pas de ma faute… Elle…Elle allait mourir de toute façon… Je ne pouvais rien…

« Mais bien sûr, ce n'est pas ta faute… T'es juste un lâche ! Ça fait quoi d'avoir tué sa propre… »

« Ta gueule ! »

Law agenouillé devant l'évier tremblait de rage. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Oui c'était un connard ! Oui il l'avait laissé mourir ! C'était comme ça. Il se dégoutait. Le chirurgien éclata de rire. Un rire hystérique, dément, douloureux, puis il fondit en larmes de nouveau. Law se recroquevilla, les genoux plaqués contre son torse et le visage enfouit dans ses mains. Il avait mal, horriblement mal. Il ne savait pas où, mais ça le rongeait, arrachant sa chair et ses os, ça les broyait petit à petit. Le médecin était persuadé que ça allait le dévorer. Le réduire à néant.

Un bruit lui fit relever les yeux, une petite fille se tenait devant lui, elle lui sourit.

« Ça va grand frère ? »

Law la vit perdre de l'intensité en même temps que sa douleur. Elles s'effaçaient, l'enfant devenant plus pâle alors que la douleur refluait.

« Ça va aller. », lui assura-t-elle enfin après avoir répété plusieurs fois sa question.

Law gémit et elle disparut.

« Ça va aller capitaine ? Répondez ! »

Le Shi no Gekai sursauta. Shashi tambourinait contre la porte de la salle de bain.

« Ça va. Je vais bien Shashi. »

La voix du capitaine tremblait.

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

Il souffla.

« Oui ça va, laisse-moi s'il te plaît. »

Law attendit que son nakama est quitté ses appartements pour se relever. Son regard se posa sur les morceaux de miroir éparpillés. Ils lui renvoyaient son reflet de façons multiples dévoilant plusieurs visages. Les miroirs lui permirent de remarquer le côté droit de son visage taché de sang. Il n'avait pas l'air blessé pourtant… Ah si, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur sa main. Il resta fasciné un instant devant le rouge qui maculait son poing et goutait doucement sur le carrelage avant de se mélanger à l'eau dessinant des arabesques qui, associés aux petits éclats de miroir, formé un tableau magnifique. Le médecin se secoua, ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser. Il banda sa main, lacérée par les morceaux de verre qu'il avait brisé. A ce souvenir il frissonna, son regard rivait au reste de la glace, Law s'attendait à voir son reflet lui lancer une remarque cynique. Rien ne se passa, il soupira et commença à nettoyer la salle d'eau. Il murmurait, autant pour se rassurer que pour se convaincre,

« Ça va aller Law… Ça va aller… »

Trente minutes plus tard, le capitaine des Hearts débarquait dans la salle de contrôle du submersible. L'équipage lui lança un regard étrange qu'il ignora.

« On remonte, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Les hommes s'affairèrent à la manœuvre et Law tourna les talons.

* * *

><p>Hanged Soul: J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette histoire après avoir vu le film Shutter Island, si ça intéresse quelqu'un. Bonne soirée.<p> 


End file.
